Is Love Enough
by hieilover2005
Summary: R&R OOCness a bit of Shouen-ai RxB -.- no flames


'Is Love Enough'  
  
HL: This is a song fic to Sisqo's 'Is Love Enough' on Bakura and Ryou. Bakura: WHY ME!! HL: 'cuz everyone loves you and Ryou Bakura: --;;; Ryou: xx; HL: Onward!! Disclaimer: I do not own Bakura or Ryou (crap) or 'Is Love Enough' by Sisqo. believe me  
  
Girl I see ya crying  
  
And I know it's 'cuz of me Ya say ya caught me cheating And lyin' constantly but I know you don't believe me Baby when I say I will always love you Say that you love me  
  
Ryou laid on the floor of his room crying as Bakura listened from outside his room. 'Why did I do what I did?' he thought to himself.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Bakura! Where were you?!" Ryou asked as his Yami came into the house closing the door, "No where. Why?" "Don't you lie to me!" Ryou yelled at him, "I'm not lying to you!!" he yelled back and as he got closer to Ryou, Ryou stepped back smelling a different cologne on him, "you were with Malik weren't you?" Ryou asked hurt in his eyes, "No, why would I be with him when I love you?" "Don't you lie to me you baka! I know you were with him! So stop lying to my face!" "Ryou I'm not lying to you! I love you only!" "Yeah, sure right!" Ryou said turning his back to him and Bakura grabbed the teen by the hair and shoved him into the wall. He pinned Ryou there and pulled his knife out and put it against Ryou's neck, "Are you calling me a liar?" "You always lie. So yeah I am calling you a liar!" he brought the knife down his neck and Ryou twitched showing no pain since he was use to this by now, but he caught the former tomb robber off guard and cut Bakura's wrist and ran upstairs and into his room. End Flash Back  
  
Bakura put his head in his hands and slid down the door and rested his head there and looked at the ceiling.  
  
Is love enough  
  
To make you stay with me Is love enough To make you stop crying Is love enough Make you understand Is love enough Enough Oooh  
  
Ryou wiped his tears away and stood and started packing. His mind was made up. He was leaving Bakura here alone. He had enough of it. Bakura coming home late from being Ra knows where and he knew he smelt his friends cologne on Bakura more then once but never said anything until today. If Bakura really loved him he wouldn't go and do the stupid things he did.  
  
Bakura heard the sound of Ryou's duffel bag zippering and the opening and closing of his drawers. Bakura sighed and stood and went down to his room and laid on the bed. 'Ryou's leaving and it's my fault...' he thought to himself and covered his face with his hands and let out a long and depressed sigh, 'Damn my stupidity..' he took his pillow and covered his face with that as his shoulders shook from silent crying. (A/N: I'm sick and tired of pple sayin that Bakura has no heart. He does he just doesn't let it show so I'm making it show here =P)  
  
You know I caught you cheating  
  
Heard that you were catching thrills I heard you spending money Heard you been paying bills but (That's a lie That's a lie) Boy I won't be petty You'll never hear me say her(A/N: his=P) name You coulda kept it from me Boy you ought to be ashamed  
  
Ryou took a final look at his room and walked out of it. He stopped in the hall and saw Bakura's room door shut. Ryou sighed and went downstairs. As he did he heard his name and turned to see a red eyed Bakura.  
  
Is love enough  
  
You disrespected me Is love enough Make me stop cryin' Is love enough How will I understand Is it Is it Sisqo  
  
Baby  
  
I'm sorry  
  
Is it enough  
  
Is it enough baby  
  
Want ya to know your drivin' me crazy "Ryou...please don't leave..." Bakura said as Ryou looked at him with a hurt expression, "You made this decision, Bakura, not me. You say you love me yet you go off with my best friend." Ryou turned his head so that Bakura couldn't see the tears that had to just start to fall.  
  
Chinky: No no no na na nonono Sisqo: My Baby Chinky: I don't want to let you go Sisqo: No don't let me go baby  
  
Ryou started to go towards the door and reached for the knob as Bakura started to go back upstairs.  
  
Chinky: Just show ya love me Sisqo: You know that I love you baby Chinky: You hear me crying Sisqo: I'm so sorry baby Sorry yeah  
  
Ryou turned the knob as he heard Bakura's door close tears fell again and he stepped out of the house and closed the door.  
  
Bakura watched Ryou from his window and bit his lip to keep himself from crying. He coughed and put his hand to his forehead and rubbed it.  
  
Is love enough  
  
To make you stay with me Is love enough To make you stop crying Is love enough LovHer: I don't want to cry no more Sisqo: I don't wanna see you cryin no more Is love Enough Enough  
  
Ryou leaned against the door for awhile then opened it and ran upstairs. Bakura opened his eyes and looked on the sidewalk for Ryou, but didn't see him, 'He's gone.' He thought to himself, but wait a minute, what was his stuff still doing in front of the house? Bakura opened his door and ran down the hall.  
  
Sing  
  
Is it enough Is it enough my baby Wantcha to know your drivin' me crazy Don't approve of anything I do Wasn't enough for stoppin' me from lovin' you  
  
The hallway seemed longer then usual as Bakura ran Ryou ran up the stairs and ran to Bakura and flung his arms around him and cried into his chest. Bakura held Ryou tight to him and rested his chin on Ryou's head his fingers running through Ryou's hair.  
  
LovHer: Hands up I can't lie I'm gonna love you till the day I die It's hard as hell to leave But no matter how I try But if I heard That your back with her (A/N: Him) Love won't be enough  
  
"I thought you were leaving." Bakura asked smiling at his lover as Ryou punched him lightly, "Shut up." Bakura chuckled and they both went downstairs to retrieve Ryou's things from the corner. When they did they went into Ryou's room and both sat down next to each other Bakura's arm rested around Ryou's waist, "Bakura?" "hm?" "I love you." Bakura smiled at him, "I love you too." He said and kissed Ryou and laid him on his back on the bed.  
  
Sisqo and LovHer: Is it enough Enough baby Enough baby Enough baby Enough baby  
  
End  
  
Bakura: oo; uh... Ryou: oo;; well...that was... Bakura: xx;; stupid Ryou: -smacks Bakura- HL: -crying- Ryou & Bakura: oO;; HL: ;-; that was my first Angst story and I'm crying... Bakura: -rolls his eyes- oh god... Ryou: Xx;; -pats HL's shoulder- it's ok...it was good HL: -sniff- really? –sniff- Ryou: yes Bakura: -blinks at Ryou- HL: WHEE!! –tackles Ryou- ; Bakura: OO Ryou: /help/ Bakura: MINE! –smacks HL- HL: / OW! -- Bakura: ; My Ryou HL, Marik, and Malik: OO;; Ryou: -blushes- ;; Malik: ... HL: oo;; Bakura: -drags Ryou off- HL, Malik, and Marik: OO;; HL: oo; uh...do we want to know? Malik & Marik: Oo;; -shake their heads vigorously- xX; HL: Xx didn't think so...well please review!   
  
I will always love you Say that you love me 


End file.
